The present invention relates generally to a ride-height and/or passenger weight adjustable shock absorbing boat seat pedestal, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorbing boat seat pedestal which uses an air filled portion, and liquid and gaseous matter combination filled portion, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
The prior art includes at least the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,679 issued in 1995 to Mardikian entitled “PERSONAL WATERCRAFT AND BOAT WITH SHOCK ABSORBING FLOORBOARDS;”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,590 issued in 2001 to Patera entitled “PERSONAL WATERCRAFT SUSPENSION SYSTEM;”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,483 issued in 2005 to Fedders entitled “ACTIVE SEAT SUSPENSION FOR WATERCRAFT;” and
U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,387 B 2 issued on Jun. 23, 2009 to James Joseph Funk entitled “SHOCK ABSORBING SEAT PEDESTAL.”
While these prior art methods have been known in the past and may have provided some utility to persons sitting in boat seats, they do have several problems, some of which are overcome by the present invention.